A steering wheel of a vehicle includes various electronic parts attached thereto. Signals and electric power are input and output between the electronic parts and control devices installed on a body of the vehicle. In a steering device, a cable reel is mounted to enable an electrical connection while allowing rotation of the steering wheel. The cable reel has a stator member fixed to a frame of the vehicle and a rotor member coupled to a steering shaft. The stator member and the rotor member have respective connectors. Those connectors are connected with a flexible cable, which is housed in the cable reel. The cable reel has a movable range of about a few revolutions for each of left and right rotations from a reference position, which movable range corresponds to the steering range of the steering device. Thus, before the steering device is coupled to the cable reel, it is desirable that the stator member and rotor member be fixed to each other. In view of this, the patent document 1 discloses an art in which a locking member is configured to fix the stator member and the rotor member and to be broken by an operator as needed.